gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Honeyhive Galaxy
The Honeyhive Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It is full of flowers, beehives and friendly bees. The bees are ruled by the Queen Bee. Mario will use the Bee Mushroom here for the first time. It is here that he first transforms into Bee Mario and is now able to fly and stick on honeycombs. Planets Starting Planet This is where Mario starts. The planet contains many Bees, Boulders, Mandibugs, and Flipbugs as well. In the center of the planet, there's a Black Hole that Mario needs to avoid. The area behind the waterfall has a lot of honey on the floor which slows Mario down. The Toad Brigade and the first Power Star can be found on this planet. Observation Deck Flower Planet Queen Bee Planet Hat Planets Rattle Planet Bugaboom Planet Missions Bee Mario Takes Fligh Mario will begin this level and all others on the largest planet in the Honeyhive Galaxy. Mario needs to follow the path up the hill to a ? Coin, which reveals the game's first Bee Mushroom. Mario has to collect the powerup and fly up the nearby ledges. At the end of the tunnel is a tree stump with a hole in it. Mario will have to jump down the hole and slide down the slide. Mario will have to fly and jump across the ledges with honey to reach the Launch Star. Mario will land next to a pond filled with lily pads. One of the platforms has a dandelion that Mario can spin up to gain height. The player can use the flower to reach the flower platforms in the air, and Mario will have to carefully fly across them while avoiding the water jets to reach the Launch Star. Mario will have to climb up a honey wall to reach the pond where the Queen Bee resides. The Queen Bee is complaining about being covered in Star Chips, so Mario will have to fly over to her and climb on her to collect them. Then Mario will have to use the Launch Star to end up at the top of a tree on the main planet. The Toad Brigade Captain will present Mario with a Power Star. Trouble on the Tower Mario must venture up to the ledge to the left of the tunnel which led out to the Queen Bee in "Bee Mario Takes Flight" and follow the path to get to the Observatory Tower and defeat a large Mandibug with a Baby Mandibug on top to get the Power Star. Big Bad Bugaboom In this mission, there are Mandibugs scattered throughout the galaxy. Mario must navigate throughout the galaxy and will encounter and fight Bugaboom. Honeyhive Cosmic Mario Race (Cosmic Comet in Orbit) Cosmic Mario will appear at the beginning of the mission. Mario has to race Cosmic Mario to the star. If Cosmic Mario reaches the star first, Mario loses a life. This mission is only accessible, unless already completed, if a Cosmic Comet is in orbit. The Honeyhive's Purple Coins (Purple Comet in Orbit) Mario must collect 100 Purple Coins on the main planet. This mission is only accessible, unless already completed, if a Purple Comet is in orbit. Luigi in the Honeyhive Kingdom Mario will get a letter from Luigi to rescue him. The player will have to look for him first, who is on a tree. Mario must either shoot him with a Star Bit, use the Bee Mushroom, or do a high jump in order to get him down and receive a Power Star. de:Honigbienenkönigreich no:Honeyhive Galaxy fi:Honeyhive Galaxy Category:Super Mario Galaxy Galaxies Category:Terrace Category:Galaxies Category:Locations Category:Levels Category:Plains-themed